Friends Like These
by Karianasan
Summary: Sometime when things get too much, you need to rely on your friends. (Not the best description, sorry) A more serious story from me. And please feel free to leave a review if you would like, but I hope you enjoy anyway.


"Sigh..."

Leaning back, Fred pushed back the chair from his desk and let out a deep sigh. Tilting back his head, he placed a wrist over his eyes and snorted out another breath. It had been a long day, just coming back from a mystery that afternoon... and it had taken a toll on him. Making the now night, seem more sinister then normal. Shadows looming in the corners of his room, making even his own bedroom feel less safe after what they had been through.

He wished it was always going to be just some stupid criminal in a rubber suit, scaring away people for some equally stupid reason. But they sometimes genuinely just came across some twisted soul, that it was a good thing that the gang had been able to capture them and put there behind bars where they belonged.

Locked up and unable to hurt anyone, anymore!

Pulling his arm away from his face, he peeked an eye down at his haggard notes. Trying to make sure he wrote as much down as he could remember, helping the future court case to put the nail in the coffin for the criminal they had just caught. Making sure they went away for a very long time.

Fred was about to pick back up his pen, when he heard a noise coming up the stairs. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he strained to listen for the sounds of the arriving visitor... Visitors. Twisting his chair around, he watched as a head peered through the crack, seeming to hesitate with a close fist. Either to knock, or possibly retreat back downstairs.

"You can come in." Fred spoke calmly, and called out to his companions.

Pushing his head past the crack in the door, Shaggy looked nervously inside. No doubt Scooby was at his ankles beyond the door.

"Sorry like Fred'... But I was wondering, but only like' if you have time... if you don't mind me... sort of..."

Shaggy rattled on, slowly stammering his sentences and trailing off feeling like he was being a bother. Fred made a lighter sigh, and moved to get to his feet. Pushing off from the chair and moved towards the door. Tugging it open from the clingy hands of Shaggy and he gestured for his pals to enter the room. Trying to free the man from the door, to allow him to enter and not just hide behind the cover of the door.

"..." Nodding his head slightly, Shaggy moved into the room, shuffling his feet with hesitation. Though Fred did admire the impressive way Shaggy was still able to move, with Scooby glued to his legs like that. The dog trying to almost fuse into the lower half of his buddy. Tucked around him protectively.

"You don't have to hold it in, Shag. We are home, and we are all safe." Smiling softly, Fred pushed the door slightly closed to give them a bit of privacy and allow the man some peace of mind. Opening his arms as wide as he could, Fred offered himself to Shaggy.

It didn't take long for his gesture to be accepted. With a pained expression crossing his face, his willpower lost out and he fled into the arms of Fred. His leader, his best friend, and someone he could trust.

"I was so scaaaaaaaaaared! When Scooby went missing, and then Daphne got grabbed... And I wasn't able to do a thing... "

Crying into the famous ascot, Fred was more then willing to let his favorite neck wear to take the brunt of Shaggy's fear. Almost being smothered by the Shag off the top of Shaggy's head, as his friend burrowed into his chest and cried. He closed his grasp around Shaggy, and let the man get out all of his feelings. Sorrow at himself, Fear of what happened, Guilt for being scared and hopelessness feeling like he had not been able to do anything useful when they needed it.

"Shhhhhh... it's ok Shaggy. Norvile, my friend. You did nothing wrong."

Fred's heart dropped into his chest at watching Shaggy collapse like this. He was shaking, and Fred was trying to comfort him as best as he could. Trying to rub his friend's hunched form as he balled into his shirt. He wished he was able to surround Shaggy to help calm him down, but he could only do so much. And hoped that it was enough and Scooby was able to help offer more support against his negative emotions.

"You aren't useless. You aren't bad for being scared. And we are all fine, and they will be put away for a long time. We will see to that!"

Fred had been scared as well. Not as visually as Shaggy tended to be. Or as vocal, but the gang were just as scared being put in those situations. But someone had to stop the bad guys from doing what they were doing, and protect others. That is what they did... Just some monsters are scarier then others... And the worst part is that they were _humans_.

Nudging Shaggy to slowly back up, he nodded towards the bed to Scooby and the two of them managed to shuffle to the side of the bed without loosing grip on the man. Tugging him lightly, Fred made them sit at the edge of the bed. Thankfully, Shaggy had gotten the biggest amount of cry out of himself and was more down to sniffling and the kind of almost hiccuping breaths, as he tried to slowly calm down.

Risking an arm, Fred quickly moved away from being around Shaggy's shoulder and heaved to pull the comforter from the top of his bed and then transfer it around his pal. Scooping Shaggy up to cocoon him in the blanket to try to surround him from all sides, and continue to support him while he sorted out his emotions and memories of what had happened to them. It might be considered a purrito, had Shaggy been a cat. Hoping that the man might appreciate being metaphorically surrounded by food, a burrito of sorts, as a way to help him feel better.

Fred almost missed the knocking at the door, having been focused on Shaggy.

"Can we come in?" Peering in; Daphne asked softly, not wanting to disturb if Fred had been working on something. But noticed that Fred was curled around a blanket buried Shaggy, who's face echoed her own. She was trying to act together, but the puffiness around her eyes showed that she too had also been crying. But she didn't like to seem weak, so she had been hiding for a bit to take her own time to be vulnerable in private. But she had thought she had heard Shaggy, and then had moved to check on Velma to see how she was doing. Thinking to bring her best friend to talk to Fred...

Her face wasn't lost on Fred. He tossed his head to the side, indicating that they could come over. And then watched Daphne tug Velma into the room. Her nose burrowed into a book. One that she was clutching so strongly, that her knuckles had gone white.

"I tried to take it from her, but she is being stubborn and won't let it go." Trying to haul and pull on Velma, Daphne made slow progress getting her into the room past the doorway.

"I won't let him get away with anything. Even if I have to read this cover to cover I will..." Looking up Velma was about to launch a serious look Daphne's way, in response to her trying to take away the law book she held on to for dear life. But her comment was cut short when she noticed where she was, and the state that Shaggy was in. "Oh..._oh_..."

Dropping the law book, she crossed the room and scrambled up on to the bed. Tossing her hands around on the other side of Shaggy, she echo'ed Fred's hug from her side. Only looking back to urgently wave at Daphne to join them. Which she wasn't far behind. Pulling up another of Fred's blankets, though having them all sit on the bed she could only pull the cover over their shoulders and around what it could reach while still being pinned under them all.

Sneaking out from behind Shaggy's burrito, Scooby moved as they all shifted to get comfortable in each others grasps. Similar to all the times they had napped together in a pile, in the back of the van. Overlapping each other, limbs and bodies intertwining and trying to offer comfort and safety to them all.

And when they were as comfortable as one can be in a pile... they all cried.

Emotions overlapped each other, spilling out from them. Letting them all get it out, in the safety of the situation and grip of their friends. Making sure to not bottle it up, and be overwhelmed by their mental states to deal with all the emotions they were having. Seeking a release that they could only do with them all together.

Not wanting to show the world, when the famous Mystery inc gang needed time

_to be afraid..._

_to be weak..._

_to be vulnerable..._

_To be allowed to be scared._

**...And that was Ok.**

* * *

_I don't normally do overly serious stories, but I got attacked by this idea while I was trying to sleep. And well, my Scooby gang aren't cardboard cut outs. I try to give them life in such a way, that there are more to the characters then what some might think. Being beloved characters, I wanted to show that they too can be vulnerable, but they deal with it when it gets too much, with each other. Relying on one another to make up for their weaknesses and being able to heal and grow stronger. But sometimes you need to let yourself have these moments. _

_I suffer from depression, and I tend to use writing as one of my ways to cope and deal when my head get's too much and is a butt. Though sadly don't have as close of friends as the gang. Kinda jealous, really. But people are out there to help if you hit a low point. Or just need someone to talk to. And tomorrow is always another day. Give yourself time to sleep on it, and see what tomorrow might bring. You never know._

_And well, maybe there is a new chapter/story/art/video/etc from the creator you enjoy their work from..._

_I might make a chapter 2, when they all calm down and be more them. But I really should try to sleep. if my muse is finally happy with this being posted. Though I am trying to get something cooler posted for 50th anniversary. I'm trying, so sorry for the wait. Sleep well, and I hope you enjoyed the story. ~Toki_


End file.
